


Not sorry for kissing you

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Not sorry for kissing you

When Byleth have seen Ferdinand at first he didn't know how to act with him because he was a little classy.  
But he was so amazing in battle with the fact that when he was with one horse he was incredible, and took care of lots of things.  
  
He wanted to help him to be more strong, so they trained together.  
  
"Do you think I can beat her?"  
  
"Yes I think you can and I will help you and be close to you for this"  
  
Sometimes it happens that he heal him, he had a good attack.  
And he began to have a little feeling about him, so he invites him to the tea lots of time.  
For him it's was like a date.  
  
He knew he really loved him when he have comforted him when he was tired or had a bad moment, and that he was so gentle.  
Sometimes when he pats his head or even touch the hair, he feels great.  
  
Their first kiss happens after they have won where he said "I'm not sorry for kissing you because I had feelings for a while"  
  
"I knew them because I feel the same about you and I wanted to kiss you every time"  
  
  



End file.
